How Harry Really Got His Scar
by Nikolina
Summary: Think that lightning scar is from when ol' Voldie used the curse? You thought wrong. (I know it is stupid but it is sorta a true story.)


A/N: My first fanfic so I don't know if it will even work

A/N: My first fanfic so I don't know if it will even work. Forgive me if I mess up (which I probably will)

Disclamer: I own nothing (except an ugly scar on my forehead as result of a golf ball.)

Based on a true story.

How Harry Really got His Scar 

Everyone seems to think Harry's scar on his forehead is from the Avada Kedarva curse. And in saying that you would be wrong. This is because the Avada Kedarvagoes to your heart (makes it stop beating). So there actually is a big starburst thing on his chest if you ever get the chance to look there. Anyways, the lighting bolt on his head that was there when Hagrid picked him up was bright red and he assumed it was a scar.But it was just blood that never got wiped up and rolled down his head in the little creases in his forehead in a lightning shaped manner. After Hagrid and Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Dursley's they never saw him again until he came to Hogwarts. The real lighting scar didn't come until Harry was nine years old…

One summer day, Uncle Vernon hadto play a golf game for business and had to bring the family along. Seeing that Dudley was now so fat he wouldn't ever be able to swing the club, and also knowing that Harry couldn't be seen, he sent the two boys down to the creek that ran through the golf course. Even though Dudley was afraid something in the water would eat him, Harry got him to come in. They were walking up the creek, feeling around for golf balls on the creek bottom. They had found a whole bunch too. But fate wasn't on Harry's side that day, because the evil Lord Voldemort had recently discovered the muggle game of golf and had become addicted. He had a horrible shot and had already blown four clubs and eleven golf balls to bits out of frustration.

Meanwhile, the boys were coming to a particularily rocky spot so they got out and walked in the rough by the creek. They just happened to come out on the hole that at the Dark Lord was on. Lord Voldemorthad already hooked it three times and was about to curse the caddy when he spotted a boy way off to the side of where his shot was supposed to go.

"Harry." The Dark Lord said with the most evil of evil smiles on his face. Knowing his shot was extremely horrible, and he could not hit the ball straight, he calculated hecould hit Harry in some important spot and make him die. And even if it didn't kill him it would hurt him extremely right?

A devilish grin was glued to his face as he teed up in his yellow and pink plaid knickers and golf hat. With all his might, he swung at the ball, making that funny ping noise it does when you hit it. 

Down near the banks of the creek, Harry was waiting for Dudley to heave himself out. He was watching the golfers at the nearest hole. From the distance came a cry of "FOUR" (a/n: or "FORE"- I don't really know which one they use) and laughing. Harry recognized that evil laugh from these horrible nightmares he kept having. Harry tried to look at the golfer more closely when he realized that a golf ball was headed straight for him. Dudley had just gotten out of the creek and didn't see it, but Harry seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Everything slowed down to slow motion. The bushes seemed to be parting in front of the ball to make way for it, making it look as if it was destined to hit Harry. 

"What do I do?" Harry thought. He tried to move but his legs seemed glued to the ground. "Oh poop," he said as the golf ball got closer.

"AAHHHHHH-" **THUNK.** The ball knocked Harry around and to the ground. He could hear that evil voice in the background laughing his brains out. Dudley was sniggering in the background. There was an immense pain in Harry's head and he thought to himself. "Ow."

Voldemort apparated to next to Harry. "Bullseye! 10 points for the Voldemeister! Whoo hoo!!" and he started doing the 'I'm evil and just hit someone with a golf ball' dance around Harry. Harry's head was spinning. He heard sirens of an ambulance, but couldn't manage to get up. By the time the paramedics got to him, his wound had magically healed and all that was left was a scar in the middle of his forehead that looked a lot like lightning. 

"How did that heal so fast?" Harry thought to himself. He shrugged to himself-  
"Oh well, as long as my head doesn't hurt anymore." Meanwhile, Voldemort had disapperated when the muggle paramedics had come, so he wouldn't be blamed(not that he cared).

Two years later, as he was preparing to leave for the train station, he traced his scar with his finger. To make himself not sound like a total loser, he decided to tell everyone that was the scar that Voldemort had given him (because it was in part true right?), because the scar he was infamous for was actually on his chest, and was really quite hideous. And that is the true story of how Harry got his scar.

Okay, I know, stupid-but I am really bored and I was hit by a golf ball in the head-err-I mean an evil lord tried to kill me. Anyways, this was only my first try so don't totally roast me alive with all of the flames you are gonna send me. Especially since I was hit by a golf ball and it hurt beyond belief. So when you send me flames they make my scar hurt and burn really really bad. Ok? 


End file.
